Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Transitions Season 1 chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif Season 2 Chibi transition ruby ver.2.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Teaser RC Teaser 1.png|Ruby pushing the main title RC Teaser 2.png RC Teaser 3.png RC Teaser 4.png RC Teaser 5.png ''RWBY Chibi'' New Character Intro RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 001.png|"Penny! I always wanted one of these!" RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 007.png|"I need a battery for Penny." RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 008.png|Ruby screams in horror after Penny shuts down. ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00008.png Chibi2Trailer 00009.png Chibi2Trailer 00010.png Chibi2Trailer 00011.png Chibi2Trailer 00016.png Chibi2Trailer 00017.png Chibi2Trailer 00018.png Chibi2Trailer 00019.png Chibi2Trailer 00021.png Chibi2Trailer 00024.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi Intro Chibi 01 00003.png Chibi 01 00004.png Chibi 01 00005.png Chibi 01 00006.png Chibi 01 00007.png Chibi 01 00010.png|"Huh? No one's here. I guess I'll go check out the courtyard..." Chibi 01 00011.png Chibi 01 Ninjas of Love.png Chibi 01 00012.png|"Ninjas huh?" Chibi 01 00013.png Chibi 01 00014.png Chibi 01 00015.png Chibi 01 00016.png|"Now that's a katana!" Chibi 01 00021.png|"This is filth! Fiiiilth!!" Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png Chibi2 00002.png Chibi2 00003.png Chibi2 00004.png Chibi2 00005.png Chibi2 00006.png Chibi2 00008.png Chibi2 00009.png Chibi2 00015.png Chibi2 00016.png|"Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick, Jaune fell over the candlestick!" Chibi2_00021.png|"Aw yeah!" Chibi2 00022.png Chibi2 00023.png|"This is the best!" Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png|Ruby firing Dust ammunition with Weiss beside her. Chibi 03 00005.png|"Ice!" Chibi 03 00006.png|"Fire!" Chibi 03 00007.png|"Gravity!" Chibi 03 00008.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00001.png Chibi 04 00002.png Chibi 04 00003.png|Mocking Yang behind her back Chibi 04 00004.png|And sticking her tongue out Chibi 04 00005.png|Into the fire Chibi 04 00006.png Chibi 04 00007.png Chibi 04 00008.png Chibi 04 00013.png|Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Chibi 04 00021.png Chibi 04 00025.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png|"I think it turned out to be pretty good!" Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00005.png|Almost finished Chibi5 00006.png Chibi5 00007.png Chibi5 00008.png|Weiss you brat Chibi5 00010.png|Back at you Chibi5 00011.png|Weiss vs. Ruby Chibi5 00012.png Chibi5 00013.png Chibi5 00015.png|"The foolishness you've tolerated compares not to... the - the foolishness in which you've fooled!" Chibi5 00016.png|"Nothing! Let's fight!" Chibi5 00017.png|High Noon at Beacon. Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Chibi5 00020.png|"That's okay... so, anyways, where was I?" The Vacuum Chibi 06 00004.png|"Yeah, but she's not around very often." Chibi 06 00005.png Chibi 06 00006.png Chibi 06 00007.png|"Not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!" Chibi 06 00008.png Chibi 06 00009.png|"Ugh! Dude!" Chibi 06 00018.png Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png|"You're okay!? How are you even here!?" Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00013.png|"Ice water for Ice Queen!" Chibi 07 00014.png|"So I said, "Now that's a kata-"" Chibi 07 00015.png Chibi 07 00016.png|I see...a light. Chibi 07 00017.png|Is that you mom? Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00001.png| Chibi8 00002.png Chibi8 00003.png Chibi8 00004.png Chibi8 00005.png Chibi8 00006.png Chibi8 00007.png Chibi8 00008.png Chibi8 00009.png|"Ack! Dill!" Chibi8 00027.png Chibi8 00028.png Chibi8 00029.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00002.png|"I'm bored!" Chibi 09 00003.png|"Entertain me." Chibi 09 00004.png|"After you're done, do you want to hang out?" Chibi 09 00005.png Chibi 09 00006.png|"Maybe we can study together?" Chibi 09 00007.png|Whimpers like a puppy upon declination Chibi 09 00009.png|"Aaaaahh!" Chibi 09 00010.png Chibi 09 00011.png|"You made me do this!" Chibi 09 00012.png Chibi 09 00031.png|"You're ready." Chibi 09 00032.png Love Triangle Chibi 10 00019.png Chibi 10 00026.png Chibi 10 00027.png|"Hang on." Chibi 10 00028.png Chibi 10 00029.png|"What you don't like it?" Chibi 10 00030.png|"You don't understand my vision!" Chibi 10 00031.png|"It's a butt." Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00027.png|"I know exactly what you need! I'll be right back!" Chibi 11 00028.png|"I'm right back!" Chibi 11 00029.png|"Me-ow." Chibi 11 00030.png Chibi 11 00031.png Chibi 11 00032.png Chibi 11 00033.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00011.png|"What is good in the hood." Chibi 12 00012.png|"Yang, this isn't your scene!" Chibi 12 00013.png Chibi 12 00014.png Chibi 12 00015.png Chibi 12 00018.png Chibi 12 00019.png|Chambers a round Chibi 12 00024.png|Infuriated by Yang Chibi 12 00025.png Chibi 12 00028.png|"Hi, Grandma." Chibi 12 00029.png|"Gee Grandma, what big eyes you have! And what big ears you have!" Chibi 12 00030.png|"And Grandma, what big teeth you have!" Chibi 12 00031.png Chibi 12 00032.png Chibi 12 00033.png Chibi 12 00034.png Chibi 12 00035.png Chibi 12 00036.png|Yang calls her character a Mary Sue Chibi 12 00037.png|Yang rubs salt on the wound Chibi 12 00038.png|Threatening to go ballistic Chibi 12 00039.png Chibi 12 00040.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00025.png Chibi 13 00026.png Chibi 13 00027.png|Ruby dejected at the loss of her cookie Chibi 13 00028.png Chibi 13 00030.png|Im tired. Can I have a break now?! Chibi 13 00032.png Chibi 13 00033.png Chibi 13 00034.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00013.png|"As your BFF, I just knew you'd want me to come along!" Chibi 14 00014.png Chibi 14 00015.png Chibi 14 00017.png Chibi 14 00018.png Chibi 14 00019.png Chibi 14 00020.png|"Okay, I told everyone." Chibi 14 00033.png Chibi 14 00034.png Chibi 14 00035.png|Our protagonist, ladies and gentlemen. Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00010.png|"Come on, let's go eat Weiss' homework." Bike Race Chibi 16 00003.png Chibi 16 00004.png Chibi 16 00005.png Chibi 16 00006.png Chibi 16 00007.png Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png|"I wish you could see how dumb you look! Oh no my stickies." Chibi 16 00010.png Chibi 16 00011.png Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00022.png|"Long story." Chibi 16 00024.png|"Oh no!" Chibi 16 00025.png|"Too much adventure!" Evil Plans Chibi 18 00001.png Chibi 18 00002.png Chibi 18 00003.png Chibi 18 00004.png Chibi 18 00005.png Chibi 18 00006.png Chibi 18 00007.png Chibi 18 00008.png Chibi 18 00010.png Chibi 18 00011.png Chibi 18 00012.png Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00029.png Chibi 18 00030.png Chibi 18 00031.png Chibi 18 00036.png Chibi 18 00037.png Chibi 18 00038.png Chibi 18 00039.png|"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chibi 18 00040.png Chibi 18 00041.png|"Goodbye, my delicious friend. You never had a chance." Chibi 18 00042.png|Fed up with Weiss Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00001.png Chibi 19 00008.png|"What a lazy little butt." Chibi 19 00012.png Chibi 19 00013.png Chibi 19 00015.png Chibi 19 00016.png Chibi 19 00017.png Chibi 19 00022.png Chibi 19 00025.png|"She was so young" Chibi 19 00026.png|"Avenge...ME!! Chibi 19 00027.png|"I see...Penny...and Pyrrha...they look different..." Chibi 19 00028.png|''ded'' Chibi 19 00033.png|"Ah, amateurs..." Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00001.png Chibi 20 00005.png Chibi 20 00012.png|"Zwei, don't embarrass me!" Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00023.png Cinder Who? Chibi_21_00001.png Chibi_21_00002.png Chibi_21_00005.png|Ruby playing with Zwei. Chibi_21_00007.png|"Wanna see me eat this cookie through my nose? Check it out!" Chibi_21_00008.png|Ruby attempt to put a cookie in her nose. Chibi_21_00010.png|Ruby and Yang playing chess. Chibi_21_00011.png|"Checkmate." Chibi_21_00012.png Chibi_21_00013.png|"WEEEEEEIIIISS!!" Chibi_21_00014.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00010.png|"WAAIIT!!" Chibi 22 00012.png|"The floor is lava!" Chibi 22 00014.png|"Please, hear me out!" Chibi 22 00015.png|Witnessing Roman's second fate. Chibi 22 00016.png|"I tried to warn him." A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00010.png Chibi 23 00011.png Chibi 23 00012.png Chibi 23 00013.png|Becoming suspicious Chibi 23 00014.png|"Ren, Nora's being weird." Chibi 23 00015.png|"We're losing her!" Chibi 23 00017.png|Hope clothes are the only thing switched Chibi 23 00024.png|Nope. Chibi 23 00029.png Chibi 23 00030.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00007.png|'Here it comes!" Chibi 24 00018.png|"Nailed it!" Chibi 24 00022.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00025.png|"It's also a gun!" Chibi 24 00027.png|"We love you all, we hope you had fun, and we'll see you next season! Thank you! Goodnight!" Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00001.png Chibi2 01 00002.png Chibi2 01 00003.png Chibi2 01 00004.png Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00022.png Chibi2 01 00023.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00028.png Chibi2 01 00029.png Geist Buster RWBYChibiSeason2Ep02Thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 02 00002.png Chibi2 02 00003.png Chibi2 02 00004.png Chibi2 02 00005.png Chibi2 02 00007.png Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Magic Show RWBYChibiSeason2Ep03Thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 03 00004.png Chibi2 03 00005.png Chibi2 03 00008.png Chibi2 03 00009.png Chibi2 03 00014.png Chibi2 03 00017.png Chibi2 03 00018.png Chibi2 03 00019.png Chibi2 03 00020.png Chibi2 03 00021.png Chibi2 03 00032.png Chibi2 03 00033.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png|"Cheese!" Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00007.png Chibi2 5 00008.png NinjaOfHate.png|Ruby has summoned Grumpy Cat! It's Super Effective! Chibi2 5 00009.png Chibi2 5 00010.png Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00012.png Chibi2 5 00015.png Chibi2 5 00016.png Super Besties Chibi2 episode 6 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 06 00002.png Chibi2 06 00003.png Chibi2 06 00005.png Chibi2 06 00006.png Chibi2 06 00007.png Chibi2 06 00008.png Chibi2 06 00009.png Chibi2 06 00015.png Chibi2 06 00016.png Chibi2 06 00017.png Chibi2 06 00018.png Chibi2 06 00019.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00002.png Chibi2 07 00004.png Chibi2 07 00005.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00007.png Chibi2 07 00008.png Boy Band Rwby chibi s2e8 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 08 00001.png Chibi2 08 00002.png Chibi2 08 00003.png Chibi2 08 00004.png Chibi2 08 00006.png Chibi2 08 00007.png Chibi2 08 00008.png|"It’s a Tai-dye shirt! We get it, Dad!" Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00002.png Chibi2 09 00003.png Chibi2 09 00004.png Chibi2 09 00005.png Chibi2 09 00006.png Chibi2 09 00008.png Chibi2 09 00012.png Chibi2 09 00016.png Chibi2 09 00017.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00001.png Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00011.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Chibi2 10 00013.png Chibi2 10 00014.png Chibi2 10 00015.png Chibi2 10 00016.png Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00018.png Chibi2 10 00019.png Chibi2 10 00020.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00001.png Chibi2_11_00005.png Chibi2_11_00011.png Chibi2_11_00013.png Chibi2_11_00020.png Chibi2_11_00023.png Chibi2_11_00024.png Chibi2_11_00025.png Chibi2_11_00026.png Chibi2_11_00027.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images